


Not Every Day is A Good Day

by SingingWithSherlock



Category: Original Fandom - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Lies, Original Song, Poetry, Quote, Song - Freeform, annoying quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWithSherlock/pseuds/SingingWithSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a quote my former boyfriend would continuously say to me, this is an emotional poem I wrote a few years ago about how the quote made me feel.  I just want to break the ice of having a legit account, before diving into crazy fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Day is A Good Day

Verse 1:  
You try to push your morals on me  
But I'm not taking it.  
Just let me be,  
Every day is not a good day  
Like you say.  
Chorus:  
I refuse to just hide away my emotions  
With a quote. Every day is not a good day as you say,  
I like it my way.  
I'd rather be up front,  
Than hide what I feel but,  
That's just how I feel.

Verse 2:  
You bombard me with your one quote,  
Good for you, glad it helps but  
Please stop sending it to me.  
You even put it in a review,  
I hate being lied to  
That is a lie.  
Because every day is not a good day.

Chorus:  
I refuse to just hide away my emotions  
With a quote. Every day is not a good day as you say,  
I like it my way.  
I'd rather be up front,  
Than hide what I feel but,  
That's just how I feel.

Bridge:  
So just let me feel my anger,  
Let me feel my sadness and my pain  
If I don't get it out some way  
There will be an explosion in your face.

Chorus:  
I refuse to just hide away my emotions  
With a quote. Every day is not a good day as you say,  
I like it my way.  
I'd rather be up front,  
Than hide what I feel but,  
That's just how I feel.

Verse 3:  
I free up,  
I let out.  
I am made of emotions  
Not fakeness or doubt.  
I refuse to be cornered,  
I refuse to be prey  
To your ravenous un-thoughtfulness  
Or your touches that make me shutter.

Chorus:  
I refuse to just hide away my emotions  
With a quote. Every day is not a good day as you say,  
I like it my way.  
I'd rather be up front,  
Than hide what I feel but,  
That's just how I feel.

Outro:  
Get your hands off of me,  
(Hands off)  
Get your words out of me,  
(Words out)  
I just want to be  
Myself, is that too much to ask of you?  
(Too much?)  
No, just let me be  
Me.  
(Me.)  
Stop pushing your quotes on me.  
(Stop pushing your quotes on me.)  
I am me.  
(I am me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! It means a lot to me, and I plan to post something legit soon.


End file.
